Amigos Com Privilégios
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot] Amizade colorida é possível? Para Hiro e Shuichi sim. Resposta ao Desafio de Abril do fanficbr.


**Título:** Amigos. Com privilégios.

**Autora:** Celly M.

**Beta:** Amy Lupin, que a cada dia que passa se supera em sua fofura!

**Anime: **Gravitation

**Casal: **Hiro Nakano x Shuichi Shindou

**Comentários:** o anime não me pertence, claro! Nem os personagens, o que é uma pena. Essa é a minha resposta ao Desafio do Mês do fanficBr.

**Amigos. Com privilégios**

Mais uma vez me pego observando-o do outro lado do estúdio. Admiro-o mais do que deveria e menos do que poderia. Claro, entre nós sempre tinha que existir aquele que pudesse controlá-lo. E esse alguém era eu.

Orgulhava-me de dizer que era a única pessoa capaz de entender Shuichi Shindou da maneira que ele realmente era, porém, à medida que fomos envelhecendo, reparei que Yuki Eiri havia também ganho esse direito. Não que eu me irrite, muito pelo contrário. Sei que eles se amam e isso me basta, porque tenho Ayaka ao meu lado, compartilhando o mesmo sentimento.

No entanto, nem sempre foi assim.

Posso me lembrar nitidamente o dia em que Shuichi apareceu, em uma particular noite fria, em minha casa, praticamente esmurrando minha porta, naquele jeito espevitado tão característico dele.

- O quê quer? Amanhã temos...

- Hiro-kun, eu consegui! –ele disse, pulando em cima de mim, seus braços colando em meu pescoço.

- Baka! O quê está fazendo? –perguntei novamente, vendo-o me soltar e entrar na casa, aos pulos, os fios de cabelo ligeiramente azulados àquela época, caindo como uma perturbadora cortina sobre seus olhos violetas.

- Hiro-kun, seja mais gentil! –ele apertou minhas bochechas e eu tive vontade de chutá-lo para fora da casa. –Nossa música ficou pronta, olha!

Ele me estendeu o pedaço de papel amassado, cheio daqueles hieróglifos que cismava dizer ser sua caligrafia. A letra não era lá essas coisas, mas não era a pior coisa que ele já escrevera. Sorri, com as lembranças de todos os erros que Shuichi sempre cometia e de seus constantes bloqueios. Daquela vez, porém, as coisas haviam ido bem.

- Então, o que acha? –perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá, balançando as pernas, como fazia quando estava ansioso.

- Sabe que isso pode ser considerado traição? –apontei, lendo um determinado trecho da música, onde o rapaz relatava seu flerte com uma garota comprometida, em pleno metrô. **(1)**

- Não é bem assim... –ele pareceu desapontado e eu tive vontade de rir. Shuichi era tão adoravelmente inseguro!

- Ficou ótima, seu baka! –bati com o papel em sua testa e os olhos violetas praticamente me cegaram, me impedindo de me situar, então apenas senti meu corpo ser comprimido pela massa não tão pesada, que era o corpo de Shuichi, que me abraçava calorosamente.

Afirmo, sem sombra de dúvidas, que não sei quem deu o primeiro passo, mas em um minuto estávamos comemorando e, no seguinte, meus lábios estavam colados nos dele, num beijo de fazer inveja a qualquer casal de namorados.

Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bom beijar outro menino, a idéia nunca realmente havia se fixado em minha cabeça e por um momento, coloquei toda a culpa, mentalmente, é claro, em Shuichi, por ser tão bonito e perturbador.

Porém, quando meus lábios de soltaram dos dele e eu senti aquela relutante vontade de tornar a beijá-lo, culminando com o olhar apreensivo e incerto de Shuichi, somente consegui puxa-lo para um abraço apertado, imaginando se era coisa da minha cabeça ou ele estava realmente chorando.

Quando senti a manga da minha camisa ficar ligeiramente molhada, tive minha resposta. Oh, droga, o que ele iria pensar? Sabia que ele não tinha muitos amigos e me considerava muito. Sabia que precisava fazer algo.

- Hey, Shu... –disse, mexendo em seus cabelos e ele apenas se agarrou a mim com mais força. –Ei, olhe pra mim. –pedi.

Shuichi assim o fez, os infinitas orbes violetas me fitando amedrontados, cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. Tive vontade de impedir que elas caíssem e assim o fiz, meus dedos encontrando abrigo naqueles olhos tão bonitos.

- Não fique assim. –disse, procurando algo mais adequado para ser dito, mas falhando miseravelmente. Acho que Shuichi também esperava algo a mais, pois me lançava aqueles olhares inquisitivos que somente ele conseguia fazer.

- Você não me odeia então? Ainda somos amigos? –perguntou, incerto, não me olhando, brincando com a ponta do casaco cinza que usava.

Como ele poderia perguntar uma tolice como aquela? Quem, em sua sã consciência iria ficar bravo por beijar uma criatura tão interessante como Shuichi Shindou?

- Eu nunca odiaria você, baka. –disse, suavemente, puxando-o para mim. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele finalmente falou alguma coisa.

- Então isso quer dizer que somos namorados? –ele perguntou mais uma vez fitando o chão, como se ali houvesse algo muito interessante.

- Por quê? Você quer ser meu namorado? –devolvi a pergunta em tom de brincadeira e diante do rápido balançar negativo da cabeça dele, apenas sorri baixinho.

- Eu... eu sou muito novo. –ele apressou-se em explicar.

- Então somos amigos. –constatei, um pouco feliz por nossa amizade ainda permanecer, mas relutante em deixar o que havia acontecido se perder no esquecimento.

- Amigos? –ele questionou e eu notei um resquício de decepção em sua voz. Será que ele estava pensando na mesma coisa que eu? Sorri ligeiramente. Um homem não pode ser culpado por tentar, certo?

- Sim, amigos. –murmurei, passando um dos braços em volta do ombro dele, puxando-o para perto de mim. –Com privilégios, se você quiser. –completei, vendo aquele brilho violeta me atingir novamente, em cheio.

Daquela vez havia sido ele a começar o beijo, então pude analisar melhor todas as formar, sabores, cheiros dos lábios de Shuichi. Era perfeito, constatei.

Quando nos soltamos, ele estava tão corado quanto eu, ambos sentindo menos frio depois daquele contato. Estávamos compartilhando algo importante e diferente e não queríamos estragar tudo. Por isso, talvez, estávamos indo tão devagar, tão incertos.

- Amigos com privilégios, então. –ele vagamente sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente e eu sabia que não precisava concordar, tudo estava implícito naquele nosso pequeno gesto.

Nossa amizade privilegiada durou por longos meses. Não havia regras, cobranças ou desculpas. Eu sabia que ele saía com meninas e vice-versa. Porém, quando estávamos juntos, não poupávamos toques, beijos e abraços.

Nós nunca dormimos juntos, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. Shuichi e eu apenas dormíamos na minha cama e o máximo que chegamos foram os toques íntimos. Sim, com Shindou e suas pequenas e delicadas, porém hábeis mãos, e descobri a grande arte da masturbação.

Nossos privilégios, porém, ruíram no dia em que um furacão loiro chamado Yuki apareceu na vida de Shuichi e, conseqüentemente, na minha. Não nego que fiquei com ciúmes, mas ao ver que meu amigo já estava completamente apaixonado pelo escritor, não havia muito que fazer, a não ser deixar claro que mataria o loiro se ele fizesse Shuichi sofrer.

E, como num passe de mágica, Ayaka apareceu em minha vida e então eu soube que não estava só, especialmente quando um afetado Shuichi veio me cobrar satisfações.

Ele admitiu que estava com ciúmes e eu acabei confessando que também sentia o mesmo. Naquele dia, deitados na cama, enroscados um no corpo do outro, depois dos já tradicionais beijos e carícias, silenciosamente fechamos nosso ciclo de amizade privilegiada.

Sem desculpas, sem arrependimentos. **(2)**

Em um minuto qualquer, então, nossos olhares de cruzaram. Shuichi abriu aquele enorme e brilhante sorriso, a felicidade gratuita atingindo seus acolhedores olhos violetas e eu não consegui fazer nada a não ser retribuir o gesto.

Quinze anos depois de tudo, ele ainda conseguia manter a mesma jovialidade inocente em sua alma. Shuichi era realmente único e nunca me cansaria de admirá-lo.

Senti meu ombro ser comprimido pelos franzinos braços do baka e sua mão esquerda entrelaçar a minha direita. Fitei, por um segundo, a aliança de ouro que adornava seu dedo anelar. O símbolo de seu comprometimento com Yuki. Sorri, como nos velhos tempos e ele pareceu entender tudo porque apenas se aproximou de meu ouvido e murmurou, antes de sair, cantarolando em seu inglês perfeito.

- Não importa com quem eu esteja, você sempre vai estar lá.

Sim, meu doce Shuichi, estarei. E a recíproca é absolutamente verdadeira.

_**Fim.**_

_**(1) **A música que me inspirou é **You're Beautiful**, do James Blunt._

_**(2)** Frase dita pelo personagem **Brian Kinney**, da série Queer as Folk._


End file.
